Lullaby
by Diminished Soul
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma's youngest daughter, Akasha, meets a handsome fanged red head and falls for him at first sight, he feels the same for her how will she meet him and how will she juggle her job and her love for him at the same time? RR would be nice!
1. Sweet Songs and a Sweet Face

  
  
*A/N* NEW STORY!! It's gonna be a good one too! Well thats all I have to say  
basically........  
  
~* Disclaimer *~ I don't own Tasuki from Fushi Yuugi, or _I'm With You_ by Avril  
Lavigne or the soda _Dr. Pepper_ just so you don't know what I own. I do own the  
plot and my original charry Akasha but I don't own her name either.... I got that from  
_Queen of the Damned _.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like no one was there, even though the bar was packed and it was quite noisy. She  
was seated on a stool with her eyes closed and played along with the house band gently  
plucking the strings of her guitar zoning them all out. She was beautiful and many guys in  
the bar had noticed that. No one knew who she was but they all knew she had a voice like  
the angels above and had the looks to go with them. Her name is Akasha Briefs, the  
people who do know her know that she is youngest out of four kids and is apart of the  
richest family in West City. Not many people her age could do the things she could do.  
She had accomplished many things and is extremely talented. Her throaty voice gave her  
an even better appeal to her, the song came to an end and she prepared to start on a song  
that she had written herself.  
  
"This one goes out to whoever." She stated and positioned her guitar to start the next song.  
She began moving her hands over the strings again letting the vibrations from the strings  
echo into the smoggy air of the bar.  
  
_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_  
  
A man with flaming red-orange hair walked into the crammed bar and strided his way over  
the peanut shell covered floor to the bar were he took a seat.  
  
"What'll it be?" The heavy built bar tender asked, cleaning a glass with a white dish towel.  
  
"I'll have a shot of vodka, double and straight up." The bartender left him to go fix his  
drink. He placed his elbows onto the counter and ran his fingers through his fiery hair then  
rested them on the counter top.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_  
  
She looked over the crowd as she was singing and spotted the brilliant colored hair of  
Tasuki's head as she began the chorus.  
  
_Its a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I..._  
  
She blurred out everyone from her sight but him, staring with penetrating eyes at him. Her  
voice only for him to hear.  
  
_I'm with you.  
I'm with you._  
  
The bartender came back to Tasuki with his drink. "Here you go bub." He looked at  
Tasuki then to the lounge singer and smiled. "Man isn't she a ten?"  
  
Tasuki looked up and over to her, looking at him. She smiled when she saw his eyes meet  
up with hers, he felt a cold sweat come over him. "She's a twenty." He mumbled still  
looking at her and taking a swig of his drink.  
  
_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothings going right,  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone._  
  
He thought in the back of his mind, 'I know what you mean.' He drank the rest of his  
drink and sat there running his finger along the rim of the shot glass.  
  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_  
  
"You want another?" The bar tender suggested more then asked.  
  
"Sure. Why not." He got up and maneuvered his way through the mess of people up to the  
front of the stage and watched her.  
_Its a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you, I'm with you _  
  
She looked off into the crowd but planned to move her eyes back to him shortly. She  
finally got her vision back out at the bar and he was gone. She glanced back over the  
crowd and searched for his redness. She didn't want to seem frantic so she did it in  
graceful, calm manner. Then she finally caught sight of his head bobbing closer to the  
stage and her stomach started to flutter with excitement. He finally made it up to the stage  
and she watched him stare up at her.  
  
_Oh, Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, Its a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you._  
  
The song ended beautifully, gently fading out into the night. "Thank you all for being out  
here at Kouji's tonight. Drive safe." She jumped down off the stool, holding her guitar  
tightly against her, and trotted off backstage.  
  
"Nice job tonight Akasha." She turned around to find out who was giving her praise.  
  
She smiled one of her smiles. "Thanks Kouki. You too, have you been practicing?"  
  
"Yeah, my arms are feeling it too. Give my best to Bulma." He walked over to her and  
hugged her.  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tasuki watched her walk off stage and out of his sight, everyone in the crowd was  
dispersing into their own little place. He walked over to the bar where his drink was sitting  
there waiting for him and downed it in one gulp.  
  
"Great show." The bulky bartender said seeing the look of disappointment on Tasuki's  
face.  
  
"Wonderful show. What's that girl's name?" He questioned looking the empty shot glass  
in front of him.  
  
"Her name is Akasha Briefs. She comes here every Wednesday and Friday." He reached  
over to Tasuki's glass and took it away from him.  
  
"She's a Brief? I would have never guessed." He reached over to a bowl of nuts and  
cracked one open.  
  
"If you'll wait a bit Ms.Brief will be over here for her Dr. Pepper in about ten minutes."  
Tasuki looked up at the bartender and ate a nut that he cracked open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She put her guitar into its case and latched it in carefully. She watched herself in the vanity  
mirror and examined her makeup. She got up out of her chair and put her performing  
clothes and makeup kit into a duffel bag and zipped it up. She picked up her guitar and put  
the duffel bag strap over her shoulder. She got up and opened the door of her dressing  
room and looked around into the room making sure she didn't leave anything behind. She  
turned off the lights to the vanity mirror and to the room. She closed the door and locked it  
behind her. A man walked up to her as she was locking it. "Excuse me ma'am?"  
  
She looked up at him with her father's mischievous eyes. "Yes?"  
  
He handed her a capsule and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This is for you, nice show  
tonight."  
  
She made a grossed out face as he walked off and threw the capsule into the trash.  
"Ewww." She picked up her guitar and walked through the hall and out a door that lead  
onto the bar's dance floor. The bartender smiled as he saw her coming their way and  
placed her drink next to Tasuki's stool.  
  
"Thanks Ernie, I owe ya one." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Anything for you Akasha." She leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek. "Its on the  
house as usual."  
  
"You'd know I could buy all of your Dr.Pepper from you." She set her guitar case on the  
ground and put her duffel bag on top of it then took her seat in the stool. She hurriedly  
took a drink of it and rubbed her throat. Tasuki was looking at her with a smirk on his  
handsome face. Akasha blushed when she noticed she had an audience.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tasuki and your beautiful." Akasha laughed and extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Ak.." she was cut off by Tasuki  
  
"Akasha, I know. I know a lot about you, your beautiful, you have a heavenly voice, your  
rich, you got a body. Everything that a guy like me could want, well excluding the rich  
part." Tasuki said eyeing her and absorbing her radiance.  
  
She rolled her eyes "I'm glad to have someone like you who's my fan." She took another  
drink and got up from her seat and picked her stuff up.  
  
"I'd like to take you out sometime. Can I please ask for your number?" She looked at him  
slyly and smirked.  
  
"If you want to find me and want me to spend some of my precious time with you then  
you'd find a way to get a hold of me." She looked at Ernie. "Night Ern." She waved at  
him then turned away from them and walked toward the exit.  
  
"I'll have another one please." Ernie got up from his seat behind the counter to fix Tasuki  
another drink. "Uh, Ernie. Could it be possible that you could get me Akasha's number?"  
  
"No can do. She'd tear my head off if I did." He said while he was fixing his drink then  
giving it to him. "She's hard to deal with, probably worse in a relationship. If you want her  
you need to get to know her before and well."  
  
She smiled knowing that she had an effect on a handsome guy like Tasuki. 'I'll get my  
sources to find out more about Tasuki.' She got her keys out of her duffle back and  
unlocked her car. She sat there admiring the dash board for a few seconds, put the key in   
the ignition and started it.   
  
*A/N* Okay, now this is what you do. You tell me what you think by doing that nifty  
little thing call R/R and just say whats on your mind. I enjoy it and I know you'll feel   
better when you do it too.   
  



	2. I Am Not Yours

  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I've basically wrote this on winter break and all at the last minute too. I felt that since everyone should have a Christmas present, so I updated my favorite story I've written so far. Why is it this one, because I'm writing it for my boy friend. I love you honey! Well anyway, since people don't like to review, especially this one than you can just..keep being your mean selves! Also, Tasuki is a little out of character, hes as I put it _"Pulling Jessica Simpson's."_ ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer:** I didn't write the poem in this, I know, its sad but very very true. When Tinky writes poetry, it sounds bad. Anyways, its by Sarah Teasdale and its called _"I am not yours"_. READ ON!  
  
  
**_Lullaby_**  
  
_by Tinky Bell_   
  
_He leant down and kissed her passionately, his fiery red hair brushing her face as he traveled further down to her neck then he looked into her eyes and said tenderly, "Akasha, wake up. Honey, wake up now!"_  
  
Bulma hit her with a pillow and Akasha jerked up from her dream. "Honey, go to bed. Its three o'clock in the morning."  
  
Akasha looked sleepily at the computer in front of her then to the puddle of drool on her desk. "Sorry mom, I guess I fell asleep again."  
  
"I see that, you really need to focus on yourself. Let your brother actually do his job." She staggered off into the darkness of her tranquil house.  
  
She looked at the computer screen for a moment then turned it off. She leaned back into her chair, the light of a small office lamp of the family computer room pooled its dim light over her. She stood up from her seat and walked sleepily down the stairs to the ground level of their house, grabbing a blanket from a closet and walking into the kitchen to the patio doors. She looked out into the slumberous back yard then slid the door over, trying not to make too much noise as closing the door and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool and looked up at the stars. Recalling the red head at the bar and how cute he was, thinking about him made her smile. She brought the blanket up to her neck and curled into a ball, letting the blanket engulf her as she dosed off into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror after he got out of the shower and ran his hand through his hair, trying to fix it. He made a smug look at the mirror, then ruffled his hair. He grabbed the can of moose getting a big glob of it in his hand and ran it through his hair giving himself a mohawk. He spent an hour and a half messing with his hair until he finally came to an conclusion, the same old style he always wears it. He went into his bedroom that was conveniently next to his bathroom and skipped merrily to his closet and picked out a white shirt and loosely fitting jeans. He took the towel that was wrapped around his waist off and walked over to his dresser and picked a pair of boxers and slid them on hurriedly then walked to the side of his bed where he laid out his clothes. The phone rang, he looked over at it and then back to his clothes, he grabbed his pants and put them on then running to the other side of the bed and grabbing the cordless phone and pressing talk. "Hello?" Tasuki asked the receiver.  
  
"Hey Tasuki!" It was a perky, womanly voice that he really didn't want to talk to right now.  
  
"Oh, hey Marla." He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, taking the phone with his arm making a lot of noise on the other end. "Why do you grace me with your voice this morning?" He said in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to go to lunch with me today? It's been a while since me and you have seen each other and I really miss you so much!" There was an awkward pause between them and then Tasuki finally spoke up.  
  
"Marla, you and me aren't going out anymore. That means we don't talk to each other, now I know that you miss me; to be honest I miss you." He walked over to his dresser and took out a pair of socks and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch while holding the phone with his neck, putting a sock on his foot. He didn't hear anything for a while, mostly him thinking about how he was just a jackass to his ex-girlfriend. "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Still no signal that she was still there. "Hello? Are you there, Marla?" Suddenly her silence was broken by a soft sound of her crying and her mumbling something into the phone and hanging up. He pressed the button on the phone hanging up also, setting it down on the coffee table. "Oh this is just great." He put on his other sock and then went into his living room and got his shoes from the front door then walking back over to the couch and place both his feet into his shoes and tied the laces. He laid back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling thinking of Akasha then glanced down at the phone and thought about what she had told him the night before. He grabbed the phone and ran into his bedroom and looked beside his phone and grabbed the phone book, thumbing through it, trying to find Capsule Corp.'s number and was unable to find it.  
  
He threw the book down on his bed and sat down on his bed, resting his elbows on his knees and bent over making all the blood rush to his head. He looked over at the phone again and picked it up and dialed information. A woman with an annoying high pitched voice answered. "For what city?"   
  
"West city." Tasuki replied, cringing slightly.  
  
"For what place?" She asked again.   
  
"Uh, Capsule Corporation's front desk please." He heard her type getting the information, she continued to type for a few minutes and Tasuki's patients was running thinner by the second.   
  
"Sorry, sir. Ms. Briefs informs us that we're not allowed to give out that number to that residence. Please call again." He was cut off for the second time that day.  
  
"Must be my lucky day today." He ran his hand through his hair staring at the wall for few minutes then suddenly smirked. "Then I guess since she's going to play hard ball than I'll do the same." He got out of his bed and walked into the living room, grabbing his keys and wallet, sticking it in his back pocket. He checked what he looked like in a little mirror then his teeth then jetted off through the door. He ran outside and got into his car and started, slamming his foot on the gas and speeded off making his tires screech. He picked up his phone and dialed information again, this time a man answered the phone.  
  
"For what city?" The man asked.  
  
"West City" Tasuki countered.  
  
Again Tasuki heard the sounds of typing before the man asked again. "For what place?"  
  
"Any good flower shop." He inquired.  
  
He could hear the man smile on the other side of the phone, "Oh, your the guy who called for Ms. Breifs. I feel sorry for you, why don't I give you my personal florist; I've been on the couch for a week and you know how it is. The place is located on the corner of twenty-third and fourteenth."  
  
"Good, that's about five minutes from Akasha's work. Thanks man, you have a good heart; hope you have better luck with your girl." He implied. Tasuki hung up the phone and headed to the flower shop where the man had told him. He got out of his car and walked into the small shop, looking at the examples provided.  
  
"May I help you?" Tasuki turned around to see who asked him assistance and found a young girl.  
  
"Yeah." He pulled out his wallet and looked through his money, determining how much money to get out but gave up and took out all of it. "How many roses can I get for this?"  
  
She looked at the wad of money and counted it, then looked up to him. "You do know its about nine hundred dollars don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" She giggled then walked out from behind the counter she was standing behind.  
  
"That would be about forty dozen roses, if that's what kind of flower you want to get." She picked up a vase that was filled with a bunch of roses, "You do know what roses look like right?"  
  
He nodded and pointed to what she was holding, "That's it right?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Then I guess that I'll take forty dozen roses." He walked up to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it and gave it to the lady. "Will you give her a card that has that written on it, please?"  
  
The girl read it and looked up at Tasuki, "This is really good, yeah sure I would. You know the girl who's getting this, and I'm assuming that its a girl, is very lucky to have you as a boyfriend."  
  
"Not yet, I'm still working on that." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
She looked at him strangely, "Well, at least what color rose do you want to get her?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, mix and match I guess."  
  
"That isn't a good idea, the color of the roses sends out a message. Since you just met her, I suggest you get Lavender which means love at first sight. You could mix both red and lavender to get the same effect, but the red would enhance the lavender's meaning." Tasuki looked at her and nodded like he understood everything just said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go ahead and take that." He smiled nervously.  
  
She looked outside at his little convertible air car. "How are you going to carry these to her?"  
  
"I didn't really think about that." He sat down in a chair beginning to think deeply.  
  
"How about we deliver it to her work for free since your purchase is over one hundred." He looked up at her, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Really? Cool! Thank you so much. How long do you think it'll take you?" He asked trying not to sound too excited.   
  
"Well, we don't get much orders. So about an hour at the latest, and also where does she work?" She said, pen in her hand ready to write it down.  
  
He smiled smugly and replied. "She works over at Capsule Corporation."  
  
"...and her name is?" She wrote it down, stopping waiting for Tasuki to respond to her second question.  
  
"Ms. Akasha Breifs." She looked up at him with an astonished look on her face.  
  
"The Akasha Breifs?" All he did was nod as a response. She shook her head and wrote the name down. "All right, your all set. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Tasuki walked out of the building and jumped into his car, started it and speeded off again.  
  
"Did we get another order?" A middle aged man came from the back room, wiping his hands off with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, a big one too. Its for the President of Capsule Corp." She handed him the order receipt.  
  
He read the receipt, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Forty dozen lavender and red? Man, he must be proposing or something. We made our weeks profit off of him in one day."  
  
The young lady smiled and shook her head. "He's trying to get her as his girl friend." She walked into the back room to start counting the flowers and putting them together.  
  
"What!?" He followed her into the room to help her and to get some of the juicy gossip also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After he had left the flower shop, he was driving around wondering what he was going to do for the next hour. "Well, I guess I could go up there and at least get her number." He turned the next corner and drove to the big Capsule Corporation building, parking his car on the curb instead of the average employee parking. He took his keys out of the ignition and opened the door gracefully, stepping out and shutting the door behind him. He began to walk up to the huge skyscraper, twirling his keys around his index finger then put them into his pocket. He stopped in front of the revolving doors, being a little antsy about the whole being stuck in a tube while a door fanned through it. He held his breath and ran into it and placed his hands on the glass door pushing it slightly, thinking he could make it go along faster. Many people who were going out of the building looked at him, some shaking their heads and moving along. When the opening to get inside finally came along, he missed it all together and started to loose his cool. "Help me, I think it wants to eat me!" This happened in a pattern for about five minutes, there were people standing beside the door laughing at him and then the doors suddenly stopped and he looked over to find that Akasha had pressed the emergency button on the doors and was glaring at him. His knees became wobbly and he staggered in the confined glass area he was in. "Uh, h-hi Akasha. My, my your looking quite lovely today. Heh, heh." he said stuttering.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to act mad with a hint of embarrassment in her voice.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about what you said last night at the bar and I thought that I'd come up here and snag that number you cling too so much." Akasha pressed a button beside the controls to the revolving doors and let him out, grabbing his arms and taking him to the side door. "So, can I have your number now?"  
  
"No, Tasuki. Your stalking me! Why should I give my number to someone like you?" She pushed him out of the door and looked at him.  
  
"Because, I fell in love with you when I saw you up there on that stage. I told you I loved everything about you." She didn't look impressed by his words and stood in the door way in silence.  
  
"....... I bet you tell that to all your girl friends." It made him feel like she grabbed a dagger and sliced his belly open. She slammed the door, leaving outside by a huge inner city park, where many people witnessed the President's encounter with a stalker. He turned and walked back to his car and got in it and stared at the steering wheel.   
  
"God fucking damnit!" He hit the steering wheel making it honk. He started the car and drove off, screeching the wheels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour passed by since her encounter with Tasuki, and she was having bad feeling in her gut. _'Why do I have my father's damned ego?'_ She looked at the little electronic clock on her desk and sunk into her seat. "Only five minutes 'til two? Damn this day is going slower and slower." She rubbed her forehead for a little while but was interrupted by her secretary.   
  
"Ms. Akasha, you have...umm a delivery in my office."  
  
"Well, go ahead and send it in Sandi." She turned her chair around, as Sandi came into the room followed by ten carts of roses. As her chair came turned to them, she abruptly stopped and stared in awe. She got up from her chair and walked over to the flowers and smiled. "Who sent these?"  
  
Sandi opened up the note and read it out aloud for Akasha:  
  
_I am not yours, not lost in you,   
Not lost, although I long to be   
Lost as a candle lit at noon,   
Lost as a snowflake in the sea.   
  
You love me, and I find you still   
A spirit beautiful and bright,   
Yet I am I, who long to be   
Lost as a light is lost in light.   
  
Oh plunge me deep in love -- put out  
My senses, leave me deaf and blind,   
Swept by the tempest of your love,   
A taper in a rushing wind.   
  
I know I didn't write this, but the woman who did, knew exactly how I felt at this very moment. Akasha, please will you go on a date with me? I believe you have my number. I've tried calling information and they've blocked my number from Capsule Corp. Just please, if you want to make a man exceptionally happy, go on a date with me. Only one if that's how you want it.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Tasuki_  
  
"Now, if you don't say yes to this, then I don't know who could satisfy your overly romantic girl side." She said reading over the poem again, she flipped over the card and it had more written on it. "The roses have meaning." She handed the card to the dazed Akasha.  
  
Akasha took it and smiled, "Sandi, will you please find Tasuki's number, its on Capsule Corp.'s block list. Have it on my desk before you leave tonight."  
  
"Sure thing, Ms. Breifs." Sandi left the room and Akasha picked up a red rose and smelled it walking over to her chair and sitting down looking out the window at the sky scraper that stood beside her building.  
  
"God I'm the biggest bitch in the universe." She said scornfully.  
  
  
**Concluding A/N:** I FINALLY FINISHED! It only took about three months to do it too! Woo hoo! But hey, at least its longer than my other stuff. Why hasn't anyone reviewed? Are ya'll as lazy as I am? You know you want to do it.... I hope all of you peoples had a great Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years!  
  
**LOVE ALWAYS!**  
  
Tinky  
  



End file.
